The Difference
by War Cry's
Summary: "OH, and Soph!" Jamie exclaimed. Suddenly exited. "You'll never guess what!"... "I saw Jack Frost, he's real. And amazing. He can fly, and, and he can't get hit by snowballs! No-one could hit him!" Hanna shook her head, how had a little ingenuity of a expression turn into a imaginary friend?
1. The Difference

**Update; 18/11/15**

 **Changed jap to gap. That's all.**

 **So, I had this idea.**

 **What if, Jamie's mom had said something different at the beginning of the film? What would've happened?**

* * *

 **Poem for Jack Frost, by Skullkay25**

 **My skin is as cold as ice**  
 **My heart is like a stone**  
 **I'm surrounded by people**  
 **But I feel all alone**  
 **People look right through me**  
 **They all pass me by**  
 **They never hear me scream**  
 **They never see me cry**  
 **The only ones who see me**  
 **Act like I'm not there**  
 **They know that I exist**  
 **They just don't seem to care**  
 **I'll always be alone**  
 **I'll always feel lost**  
 **I'll forever be invisible**

 **I'll forever be... Jack Frost**

* * *

A figure, dressed in blue hoodie, brown, skin tight, trousers with laces around the bottom and barefoot. He had a hooked staff dangling over his shoulder. Frost patterns spread him every now and then.

He watched, relaxing on top of the fence, as a boy in blue jeans, an orange/yellow jumper and a blue body warmer with a red stripe grabbed a sled from the side of the steps.

His attention was diverted towards the small girl that had come out of the house, wearing big, blue and fluffy boots with green/white striped trousers and a white with yellow striped shirt coming down the stairs.

"Easter bunny! Hop, hop, hop!" Sophie called as she hopped down the stairs, but, just as she reached the ground, Abby bumped into her, sending her sprawling.

Jamie, the boy, had just turned his head enough to see what happened, but couldn't be bothered to help her up again. So, turning towards the door, he called, completely uninterested.

"Mom... Sophie fell again."

Before continuing to walk towards the fence with his sled in his arms.

The pairs mother walked out of the house to help Sophie up.

When she saw Sophie crying, she asked.

"You O.K, Soph?"

On-top of the fence, Jack let the small smile slip onto his face at the sight, before turning his attention back to the gate just before Jamie left. In time to see him stop and reluctantly turn when his mother called.

"Jamie, hat! You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

Jack couldn't help the slight groan of exasperation at the 'expression', why did people have to come up with _that_ of all things. It was only a, small, prank!

Jamie slumped before tuning around while Mrs Bennett placed the winter hat on his head, making it hard to get on straight. Which she left for him to straighten out.

Jamie looked inquisitive when he looked at his mother.

"Who's Jack Frost?" He asked. Sounding incredibly interested over the name he hadn't heard before and wasn't in his Mythological books.

Hanna smiled softly before turning back to her son and, with a slight grin, replied.

"Why, he's the one who throws the first snowball, the one no-one expects. He is also the one to send unsuspected kids on thrilling rides of ice." Seeing the look of joy in Jamie's eyes, instead of leaving it at that she continued. "No-one should be afraid or sad when he's around, only exited and eager for the next game."

With that, she turned and left, leaving a boy with the beginnings of the belief of an invisible trickster. One who has never been seen before, but was there.

Hanna caught sight of a flicker of blue as she walked back to the porch, on top of the fence. She smiled, remembering the times when she was as young as Jamie, learning how to ice skate and having snowball fights. That was what encouraged her as she thought up Jack Frost.

Jack watched, flabbergasted, as the adult entered her house. That was the first time anyone said anything other than 'doesn't matter, it's only an expression'. Glancing back at Jamie, he could see some skepticism in with the awe of the description of, well, him.

Feeling slightly insulted at the, possible, skepticism. Jack hopped off the fence and scooped a handful of snow, breathing into it to give a blue shine that everyone likes.

In a mock insulted voice, he asked, "Who's Jack Frost?"

Pulling his arm back, he aimed at the retreating form of Jamie Bennett, who had already gotten across the road, before throwing.

* * *

Jamie was just about to give a reply to Caleb when he was, unexpectedly, hit by a snowball. Right in the center of his back.

Stumbling forwards, he just managed to get his balance back before tripping.

Standing up straight, he grinned before calling, "Alright, who threw that?"

Spotting Pippa and Monty making a snowman, he grabbed some snow to chuck at his intended target. Distantly, he heard someone say.

"Well, it wasn't big-foot kiddo."

While his sight distorted just to the left of Pippa and Monty

Ignoring it, for now, Caleb threw a snowball at Monty's back while Jamie threw his at Pippa. Sending Monty sprawling into the pile of snow in front of him while Pippa fell onto her back.

Sitting up quickly, Pippa exclaimed loudly and with a tint of amusement. "Jamie Bennett, no fair!"

"You struck first." Came her reply.

Jamie caught sight of a white haired teenager call "Free for all!" briefly before he got hit by a snowball from Monty, promptly forgetting about it.

That didn't stop the smile from appearing when some snowballs seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

He was having so much fun, that he didn't know he was backing towards a snowman, with someone behind it.

A snowball appeared out of nowhere and hit him on the head, sending him into the snowman.

Just before he fell, Pippa threw another snowball at him. When the snowball few over Jamie and hit the other person, the kids stopped and the tall girl with a small skirt and pink jumper turned around Pippa skipped back a step, before exclaiming quietly.

"Crud, I hit Cupcake."

Monty immediately pointed to her, stating.

"She hit Cupcake."

Claude ducked his head back slightly while whimpering out.

"You hit Cupcake."

Jamie could only wince up at the towering figure as she turned and pulled the sled above his head in an attempt to hide himself.

Cupcake growled aggressively while holding the snowman's head in both hands, something non of the other kids could do as it was too big.

She scowled at each child before, suddenly, a snowball hit her right on the forehead.

Jamie could only blink in surprise as the others declined throwing the last snowball.

Everyone blinked in surprise when Cupcake started laughing, out the corner of his eye, Jamie noticed a figure standing on top of a... stick?

Cupcake lifted the snowman's head above her head and bellowed a laughter filled war cry, which Jamie used to get up and run.

While he passed the other kids who where still looking at Cupcake, he laughed loudly before running faster. Followed closely by the others and than Cupcake, who had started charging after them with the prolonged cry.

Briefly, Jamie wondered who seemed to be at the corner of his eye, because someone was definitely there.

* * *

Jack laughed as he caught up with them, before seeing something that made mischief dance in his eyes.

Darting forwards, he created enough ice for Jamie to slip while letting the wind send the others crashing down into a pile.

"Look out, it's slippery."

Jamie fell onto his sled and started sledding down the side of the hill, right onto the road.

Jack darted ahead to see Jamie take off the ground by a ramp he created, watched as he sailed past him before catching up to him again and sending ice to take him away from a crash.

Jamie didn't see this as his hat got into his eyes, but when he pulled it up again, he was just about to hit the road.

Although he did hear the laugh and caught sight of a teenage boy wearing a blue hoodie flying by his side, and he felt safe.

"Jack Frost." Jamie whispered in awe of the spirit making ice in front of him.

"Keep up with me, kid. Brake left!"

Jamie shook his head slightly, and focused on not getting in an accident.

Turning the corner, narrowly missing a dog walker, they both saw the mound of sand in Jamie's way.

Landing roughly, Jamie had just enough time to start laughing before realizing he was on the sidewalk, and there were still people on it too.

Rocketing on both his sides, Jamie started laughing again. He didn't have to worry, Jack Frost was there.

Jack turned slightly to look back at the laughing kid, deciding to do something.

Landing in front of him, Jack grinned, keeping the pace in a backwards skate. "Hey, there you go."

Jumping back up, Jack had just enough time to divert Jamie from the path of the snow plough, before it actually hit him.

Making a ramp for Jamie to jump with, Jack wasn't surprised to find he made a full circle back to the park.

Jamie hit the ramp and went flying, higher than Jack expected him to go. The other kids stopped and stared, mouths agape, at the sight.

All to soon, Jamie crashed into a pile of snow, right at the base of the statue.

Jack flew onto the pedestal at the feet of the statue of Thaddeus Burgess, throwing his arms out and yelling, "Yea!"

Pippa, Claude, Caleb, Monty and Cupcake rushed over, quickly asking if Jamie was alright.

Jamie pushed the hat back off his eyes before standing up and calling, excitedly.

"Wow, did you guys see that? It was amazing!"

Jack shook his head slightly and smirked lightly to himself, it never got old, watching kids having fun because of him... Or at all, really.

"I ha- I did this jump then I slid under a-"

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by the sofa that barreled into him.

Jack winced, along with the other kids.

The other kids approached cautiously, to see if Jamie was alright or not.

Just as they got to the sofa, Jamie's hand was thrown up holding a tooth. Jack's shoulders slumped. Soon after, Jamie came up.

"Whoa, a tooth!"

Jack hopped into a crouching position facing the kids again.

"Dude, that means cash!"

"Oh, no. Nohow." Jack complained, quietly, as he slumped further.

"I gotta put this under my pillow." Jamie said as he jumped before strutting away. The others crowded around him, asking questions in an increasingly load tone.

Jack hopped down from the pedestal, frustrated at the lack of attention.

"Aw, wait a minuet, c'mon. What about all the fun we just had? That wasn't the tooth fairy, that was me!"

Jamie hesitated and looked back, but Jack had flown ahead of them. With a confused expression, Jamie started home again.

"What does a guy have to do to get a little attention," Jamie jerked his head towards him, "around... here?"

The last word was said uncertainly when Jack noticed Jamie was clearly looking _directly_ at him, even timid, like the moment would shatter at an increased voice.

Jamie stared up at the white haired boy that was twice his size with a face that rapidly changed from surprise to awe. His friends stopped with him and took glances at Jacks general direction, although not at Jack himself. Not that he noticed, at the time.

"Jack Frost."

It was said just loud enough for Jack to hear, but not for him to confidently say that Jamie said it.

"Did you just...?" Jack crouched forwards before stepping back slightly when Jamie continued to stare at him. While Jamie looked at him, he gained a giddy smile. Jack released some 'special' snowflakes subconsciously, which struck the other kids around Jamie.

"Jack Frost."

Louder, this time. Full of awe, enough awe for some of the others to start believing, enough to let them see.

Monty stepped back slightly, letting out a quiet 'Whoa' while Cupcake blinked a few times at the teenager suddenly standing before them.

Jack started grinning, mischief and relief dancing in his eyes as he started at Jamie, before alternating between Monty then Cupcake, and then Pippa when he herd her inhale sharply, before landing on the twins when they exclaimed.

"No way!"

"Incredible!"

And before Jack new it, he was surrounded by kids who could _see_ him, maybe _touch_ him.

He didn't want to hope, it hurt to hope. But he dared, because who would Jack be if he didn't?

Spinning slightly, enough to see behind him, Jack stuttered, "B-but, that's my name." Spinning back to the kids, who didn't seem to catch his stutter, Jack calmed down a bit. Stepping forwards slightly, Jack squinted at Jamie, before stating in a slightly incredulous tone "You said my name!"

Pippa and Caleb chortled slightly while Jamie nodded.

"Wait, y-y-you can hear me?"

Another nod, Jamie's eyes never wavering.

"C-can you _see_ me?"

Everyone nodded. Even if Monty did it minutely, he did.

Jack let a smile slip onto his face, a smile full of joy. Suddenly, he laughed, throwing his head back and let out a laugh that made everyone's smiles brighter, promising more games and laughter before the days end. Jamie subconsciously tucked his tooth away as Jack let his gaze come back to the children in front of him, just catching the tooth being tucked away.

If possible, Jack's smile widened, with a promise of games to play and fun to have. The kids were suddenly restless, as they realized they had another hour before the dark started to settle and they had to return home.

"Unbelievable." Jack whispered, tears beginning to form in his eyes, but the smile remained. The children didn't notice, they're day just raised to the best any of them could remember.

Jack flipped backwards, eliciting gasps from the kids at the fluidly in which he did it, throwing a conjured snowball directly up, as hard as he could before landing.

Finishing the flip, Jack let the wind pick him up and dart him around the kids, making them gape at him at the proof that he wasn't normal and was, indeed, Jack Frost.

As Jack placed his feet back onto solid ground, the snowball fell right on top of Claude's head. He quickly shook his head and, ignoring the laughter from the other's, bent down to grab a snowball before quickly chucking it at Jack.

Jack saw this coming, having aimed for the twin in the first place, and dodged easily. Flicking his staff, he sent another snowball at the other twin.

Jack couldn't help himself, a perfect opportunity "You missed."

He took off, back to the playground, leaving the kids with the image of a smirking teen.

With a war cry, the children grabbed snowballs and charged after him.

* * *

Jamie recounted the days adventures to Sophie, who was bouncing with excitement on top of his bed.

"And it was AWESOME! Then I was flying down this hill, and it was like, whoosh, whoosh, whoosh. And then the sled, the sled it... this thing it was WAY up in the air, and then Bang!"

"Whow!"

"The sofa hit me... and, and see!" Jamie showed Sophie the gap in his teeth, "My tooth came out."

Sophie giggled, reaching forwards to try and touch the gap in Jamie's mouth. Instead, Hanna interrupted.

"Alright Jamie, tooth under your pillow?"

Jamie put the flashlight back on top of the little table next to his bed, where he got it from earlier in his tale to his little sister, before responding.

"Yea, I'm ready."

"Now, don't try to stay up to see her, Jamie. She won't come."

Jamie looked indignant.

"But I can do it this time!" Jamie turned to his sister, "You want to help me Soph? We can hide and see the Tooth Fairy!"

Sophie started jumping again, "Hide, hide, hide, hide, hide!"

Hanna interrupted, "Nuh uh. Straight to bed."

"OH, and Soph!" Jamie exclaimed. Suddenly exited. "You'll never guess what!"

Hanna stepped back from going to collect Sophie from the bed, another minuet wouldn't hurt... much. While Sophie turned her attention back to her brother.

"I saw Jack Frost, he's real. And amazing. He can fly, and, and he can't get hit by snowballs! No-one could hit him!"

Hanna shook her head, how had a little ingenuity of a expression turn into a imaginary friend.

Sophie gasped, before something caught her eye. Turning her head, she saw frosted ferns spiraling away from an upside down face, which was making hilarious faces.

Sophie burst into laughter, causing Jamie to look at the window, where he burst into laughter.

"Jack!"

With that exclamation, Hanna turned to the window, catching a hazy figure leaping out of sight.

Turning her attention back to the task at hand. Hanna plucked her rolling daughter from the floor that Sophie landed on, and turned to Jamie.

"Good night, honey."

* * *

Jack flipped himself back upright, then settled himself on top the roof of the house.

Casting a quick glance at the moon, he turned away. Instead, walking towards the edge of the roof facing away from the moon, so he could see the peacefulness of a silent town.

Getting restless, no doubt from the excitement of the day... and to just be _seen_ , Jack hopped off the roof, idly noting to try to give Hanna a gift of, something.

Landing on a power line, he idly flicked his staff onto the other line, spreading frost across the surface.

Glancing up at the night sky, ignoring the moon for once, he noticed the Sandman's golden dream sand winding down from the sky and entering children's homes.

Shaking his head, Jack noticed a stream going right before him, just at knee height.

Turning around and lifting his head to the direction that the dream sand appeared to be coming from, Jack smiled.

"Right on time, Sandman."

* * *

 **So, that turned out better than I thought it would.**

 **Thought I'd stop it there, sort of a cliff hanger, sort of not.**

 **Those of you that have seen the film,**

 **{practically everyone then}**

 **(Shush)**

 **Jack will react differently to things, his mindset _has_ changed, and I will try to show this.**

 **So, look out for the differences, both Jacks actions and everyone else's reactions.**

 **It'll become apparent, later.**

 **Ta ta for now.**

 **:-D**


	2. Issues?

**OK, if you people think Jack is a bit OOC. Think on this,**

 **In the film, Jack got walked through. This story, he didn't. So, he wouldn't have been reminded that he's invisible at the beginning of the film.**

 **Jack has believers, before he meets the guardians and had no help from the moon. This should influence the decisions, then again, everything would.**

 **And another thing, Jack is on, what we would call, a high after his time with the kids.**

 **Lastly, the Guardians, and Pitch, don't know about his believers, at first. They'll be clued in, but not right away.**

 **I do not own, Rise of the Guardians.**

 **Which is good, I don't think I would have done a better job. I mean, look at my writing skills! They're terrible!**

 **While I do ship Rainbow-Snowcone, I only ship them because that's what I see when I dissect the film. If I didn't get the idea that Tooth like's Jack, I wouldn't write about it.**

 **Not that I'm going to focus on that, I'm just gonna have a bit of fun with the idea and a slightly giddy fun maker, who is coming down from his excitement... Eventually. Maebe.**

* * *

 **Alice Through the Looking Glass**

 **When the day becomes the night.**

 **And the sky becomes the sea.**

 **When the clock strikes heavy.**

 **And there's no time for tea.**

 **And in our darkest hour.**

 **Before my final rhyme.**

 **She will come back home, to wonderland.**

 **And turn back the hands of time.**

* * *

Jack, with a bright smile, jogged towards a swirling stream of golden sand that was twirling at the end of the power line.

Jumping slightly, Jack ran his had through the stream. Laughing at the little sand figures throwing sand balls at each other that sprang forth, a duo of dolphins also separated to play.

An idea struck him, and with a flick of his wrist, Jack sent some mild 'happy flakes' towards his new believers.

With that done, he turned back to the dreamsand creations. Laughing when he saw one fall over after being struck.

Smiling softly once more, Jack whispered, "I have believers." Traces of disbelief still evident in his voice.

* * *

A snowflake twirled in the air, dancing with the stream of dreamsand it was accompanying. Spinning in gust's of wind, over, under, separating before joining once more. Floating towards it's destination, the room of a flat, or, more specifically, Cupcake's bedroom window.

Just before reaching the closed window, it joined the dreamsand, diving into it and spreading the essence of fun... making it stronger.

The dream sand gained a silver, sparkling presence, as if the joy in the snowflake infected the dreamsand as well, before gliding through the closed window as if it were not there.

The dreamsand swirled above Cupcake's head, forming Cupcake on a sled ride, being chased by a unicorn. Laughing. The, nearly unnoticeable, silvery tint and the happy smile showing that the snowflake made it to her and was working it's magic.

The shadows shifted and changed, allowing a creepy chuckle to pass through, right before Pitch Black stepped forwards, out of the shadows and into the luminescent light at Cupcake's bedside.

Cupcake slept through the chuckle and his appearance, barely acknowledging him.

With a silky, mock sappy, voice, Pitch cooed "Aww, I thought I heard the clippity clop of a unicorn. Chasing the slay round in circles." Pitch leaned over the bed, before continuing in the same tone, "What an adorable dream." His attention changed to Cupcake, "And look at her. Precious child. So sweet. So full of Hope, and Wonder." He leaned down, his tone going slightly back to normal, "Why, there's only one thing missing... a touch of fear!"

Pitch pranced his fingers, as if they were legs to the hand, forwards. Before touching the dreamsand unicorn as it paraded past him, carrying a sand Cupcake hanging onto the sled.

Nothing happened.

Pitch frowned, before trying again. Poking the dreamsand solidly, making the sandy horse drop Cupcake whereupon she sledded away, silently crying out in glee.

Nothing happened again. Although, Pitch did feel something he couldn't describe, like the ending days of his reign, terrorizing the galaxy in endless fear, ohh the excitement that brought him. Or, before, something niggled at the back of his mind, before he became Pitch Black.

Shaking his head, Pitch scowled at the offending dream.

"I see, the Sandman has learned new tricks." Turning away, he stalked back into the shadows. "It matter's not, my plans can't be delayed now."

Disappearing into the shadows, Pitch Black left Cupcake to her happy dreams of racing horses and sled rides.

* * *

Jack enjoyed himself, playing with the dreamsand proved that he was still awake and hadn't imagined the day that had just gone by.

But, like all things that came to be, the dreamsand slowed down before stopping. It moved on, as it had no more need to stay.

Jack stared up at where the dreamsand retreated to, where he knew the Sandman was enjoying the peaceful view on top of his dream cloud. His gaze remained soft as he gave silent thanks for the Sandman's ever calming watch.

He was startled from his thoughts when a shadow dashed just within his peripheral vision, right behind him. Glancing to where he thought the shadow went before realizing it had actually gone the other direction. Flicking his staff up, Jack launched himself towards the roof of the house after the shadow, followed onto a tree branch before stopping and searching for the disturbance. It wasn't a human, too quite.

Another shadow flew in the other direction and Jack managed to dart after it down the lane, jumping onto a car before letting the Wind take him to where the shadow went. He pushed himself off the street line when he got too close before landing on top of another building, weaving over sections before landing on the roof of a goods transporter.

Jack kept his guard up, staff crossed diagonally across his body, ready to lash out or defend while he peered about himself. Another shadow rushed about when his back was turned, causing a steel bin to fall over. Spinning around, he jumped off the vehicle in the direction the latest distraction had been.

Keeping his guard up, Jack spun around slowly, searching for the cause of the uneasiness. When he turned back towards the vehicle he had just came off of, a voice spoke up, gruffly.

"Hello, mate."

Jack flicked his staff towards the alleyway and after a brief moment to see who it was. Whoever it was had a boomerang in his hands, that they spun around quickly before continuing.

"Been a long time, '68 I believe."

The figure pulled itself forwards, out of the shadows while pointing they're boomerang at Jack. Revealing...

"Easter Sunday wasn't it?" Asked E. Aster Bunnymund. Glowering at Jack in open minded hostility at remembering the encounter.

Jack blinked then lowered his staff, leaning against it with an amused smirk. "Bunny, you not still mad about that... are you?"

Bunny leaned forwards and dangled the arm with the boomerang. "Yes," Bunny spun his boomerang up, held it for a moment, then pulled it in front of him. "But this is about something else..." he smirked slightly, before calling out, "Fella's!"

A furry hand snatched Jack up, one of the yeti's said something before he was shoved into a sack another one was carrying. After a second where one of the yeti's opened a portal, Jack was thrown through.

* * *

Jack tumbled around inside the bag, jostled by the portal and pretty much getting tangled, dizzy and confused.

When the bag stopped flipping over itself, Jack started searching for the exit.

Finding the entrance/exit, he came face to face with, well, elves.

In a hushed, stage whisper, he heard.

"He's here!" The elves in front of him separated to let him out, "Quite."

A female voice was rattling off names as he slowly pushed the bag over his head, facing 3 of the 'Big Four'.

North stepped forwards, and spoke clearly, "Heyyy, there he is," Tooth spun around to face him while Sandy smiled in comfortable silence, "Jack Frost!"

Tooth darted closer to North, trying to get a better look at Jack, who was stareing around, bewildered.

"Whoa... I didn't see that coming." Jack murmured to himself.

Anything else he might of said was cut off by a pair of yeti's grabbing him roughly by the shoulders and heaving him up.

"Whoa, er, put me down." The yeti's dropped him onto his feet, where he walked forwards and flipped his staff into his hands using his foot. A yeti swiped a bit of dirt from Jack's back before he waved him off.

North spoke up again, hands on his hips, "Hope the yeti's treated you well."

Jack couldn't help the grin trickle onto his face, "Ohh, yea." He chuckled slightly, "I love being," He than deadpanned, "stuffed in a sack and tossed through a magic portal."

Noth, being the Jolly Man, either took it as a joke or was oblivious, Jack couldn't tell with the amusement shining in his eyes. Probably oblivious, but he wasn't going to put money on it.

"Oh! Good, that was my idea." North exclaimed, almost happily.

He than became serious, waving a hand to Bunnymund, "You know Bunny, obviously."

Jack nodded slightly, uh humming, before echoing North, "Obviously."

North gestured towards the other legendary figure, "And the Tooth Fairy?" It was more of a statement by the tone of the voice, but Jack took it as a question.

Right before Tooth flew up to him and said, almost giddily, "Hello Jack," she flew around him until she was facing the opposite direction to where she started, "I've heard a lot about you..." Tooth made a face that Jack could only describe as slightly childish, with shiny eyes and giddy grin, "And your teeth!"

All Jack could do was blink confusedly, this was _not_ what he was expecting with these circumstance's.

"My... my what?" He stuttered, wondering how his teeth were of any importance to someone as busy as the Tooth Fairy.

Tooth edged forwards, flaying her hands around in Jacks general direction while exclaiming.

"Open up!" She swooped forwards, completely ignoring his personal space, and poked her fingers in his mouth. Altogether, a bewildering and uncomfortable experience.

Searching his teeth, Tooth started speaking, fast, "Are they really as white as they say? Yes!" Tooth's feathered crest flared as she gasped the last word, "Ahh," Tooth withdrew from his mouth, a look of adoration in her eyes, as if he kept them sparkling just for her.

Pulling her arms together in front of her and holding a wrist, "They really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow!"

The pair of mini tooth fairy's squealed, covering their mouths with their hands. Jack let a small chuckle escape his mouth, before daring it and subtly winked at the one that was still paying attention to him while Tooth exclaimed, "Girls, pull yourselves together." Wagging her finger at the mini tooth's, "Let's not disgrace the uniform."

Tooth flew off, leaving the one Jack winked at staring dreamily at him. Not moving.

Jack chuckled again when he saw the look, and then gesturing towards Tooth. The mini tooth nodded absently and then flew after Tooth, still looking at Jack, much to Tooths exasperation and irritation.

North continued as if nothing happened, "And Sandman," the Sandman was drifting lazily, asleep, next to North, "Sandy?" North tapped the Sandman's shoulder, "Sandy." Then suddenly, he yelled, "Wake up!"

The Sandman dropped silently onto the ground, while sleepily opening his eyes.

Before North could continue, and probably introduce Jack to Sandy, Jack interrupted.

"Hay, oh. Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?" Jack asked, turning to involve everyone before him.

Sandy lifted his hand to grab Jacks attention, which he promptly got, before using pictograms, hand signals and facial expressions to try and tell Jack his answer while Jack knelt down in front of him to get a better view.

However, the symbols and pictograms went by too fast for Jack to catch anything more than a glimpse of before another showed up, while his hands fell to his sides after a while and his facial features scrunched up in concentration.

After a while, Jack pulled a hand up to calm Sandy down a bit.

"Err, tha, heh, that's not really helping, but, but thanks little man."

Turning away from the group, Jack meandered away, saying, I must have done something."

He flicked his staff down and picked the Elf that was offering cookies to him up in the crook and then placing his staff over his shoulders, leaving the tray to fall on the floor and the cookies to roll about while the Elf hung from the staff and swinging it's feet. Jack had to chuckle at the way the Elf reminded him of young children, before returning his attention back to the conversation, "Really bad to get you four together."

He suddenly turned around, making the Elf cling onto the staff to keep safe, all the while it had a gleeful expression on it's face. A grin threatened to show at the look he saw on the other immortals faces, Jack guessed, almost innocently, "Am I on the Naughty list?"

North shook his head as if to clear something, before exclaiming, "Ha, ON naughty list?" He turned serious, pointing at Jack, "You hold the record."

North continued before Jack could make a comment, "But, no matter, we overlook. Now, we are wiping clean the slate."

Jack slumped jokingly, "And I worked so hard for that place. Ahh well," turning to look at the surprised North, making the Elf grab onto the staff with a giggle emanating from it, he continued with interest, "How come?"

"Huh, good question." Bunney murmured sarcastically, Jack ignored him over North.

"How come?" North pointed at him, "I tell you how come! Because now," North stepped back while a pair of yeti's flanked him, waving his hands in the air, "You are Guardian!"

The yeti's lifted torches ceremoniously while trumpets started sounding, then suddenly, as if the music summoned them, elves started parading around the ground around him, leaving Jack to wonder, _what the hell was happening_ , and if it was contagious.

Sandy seemed to be amused by the spectacle while Jack couldn't see the other's expressions he doubted they were any different.

Feeling bewildered by the sudden music and lights and noise, Jack instead focused on something less flashy, like the necklace a pair of mini tooths were flying towards him with. Pulling his hand up to stop them, Jack dropped the Elf that was in the crook of his staff, making it run away crying silently. The mini tooths pulled back before looking down, seemingly upset by his refusal.

North said something about the 'Best part', but Jack didn't quite hear him over the racket everyone was making.

Stepping back when the yeti's with their torches came too close for comfort before being forced back into position when they came round behind him. When the Elves, and therefore the noise, came too close for Jack's current state of mind, he stumbled back a bit before being caught by the yeti's, pulling him back onto his feet.

Looking down at his feet, Jack noticed a Elf with a serious expression pointing at a pair of... shoes!? Jack didn't know how to react to that, if it was a joke the punchline should come up soon.

An official looking yeti came up to North ceremoniously with a tome on a platform that the yeti was holding, as if afraid to actually touch the tome itself.

Handing the tome to North, who picked it up with a nod of the head while the yeti bowed low to.

Jack was searching for any signs that it was all a big joke, the mini tooths fairy's expressions were like lovestruck teanagers and Sandy only saluted silently with his mug while Bunny seemed bored and slightly exasperated. Feeling annoyed at the lack of grins to show it was a joke, Jack brought his staff up, causing North's eyes to widen slightly, before slamming it down into the ground.

A wind picked up and slammed into everything in front of him, while ice covered the floor, extinguishing the torches and sending everyone sliding backwards in shock. Apart from Tooth, who was flying at the time, she tumbled backwards.

The room went silent for a moment, with North peeking over the top of his oversized book and the others looking at Jack cautiously, and then Jack stepped forwards, gesturing wildly.

"What makes you think I wanna be a Guardian?" Asked Jack, slightly contemptuous. Tooth and Sandy seemed shocked and slightly hurt, while Bunny scowled at him with crossed arms and North's eyes twinkled in amusement.

While Jack was thinking about the hurt looks and, maybe, apologising to the 2, he wasn't really surprised by Bunny's expression or posture but found it really insulting that North, seemingly, couldn't take things seriously. And people tell him to take things seriously!

North threw his head back and started laughing, like Jack had told a brilliant joke, while the other 3 alternatively looked between North and Jack cautiously, seemingly surprised by the sudden outburst.

Sandy and Tooth seemed to take him, at least, a little bit seriously. Bunny seemed to think he was joking as well, if the slight twitch of his mouth meant anything.

North closed the tome, attracting Jack's attention back to him, before saying, "Of course you do." In a matter of fact tone.

Tooth's lip twitched in anxiousness, if Jack had to guess, before she ducked away from Norths flaying arms while he exclaimed.

"Music!"

Jack interrupted the Elves before they could really start, spreading his arms out to calm them down. "No, music!"

One of the Elf's threw their trumpet down onto the ground and stomped off, but Jack ignored it.

* * *

 **I'm gonna be cruel and leave it there, Wahahahaha.**

 ***Whack***

 **Ouch!**

 **(I take nothing back!)**

 **I'll get you for that. Mark my word's!**

 **[Consider them marked :-)]**

 ***fumming* Ohhhhhh.**

* * *

 **Riddle's!;**

* * *

What has four fingers and a thumb, but is not living?

* * *

I have key's, but no locks.

I have space, but no room.

You can enter, but can't go outside.

What am I?

* * *

 **I will leave it at those 2, I'm told they're hard. Somewhat.**

 **Until next time, adios amigos!**


	3. The Tricksters Amusement

**Well then, I'm here!**

 **(Yay!)**

 **[Finally.]**

 **Answers;**

 **Glove and Keyboard!**

* * *

 **Next!**

 **Glittering points that downward thrust, sparkling spears that never rust. What are they?**

 **I am perfect, impossible, permanent and guaranteed. What am I?**

 **Walk on the living, they don't even mumble, walk on the dead, they mutter and grumble. What are they?**

* * *

 **Answers at the end.**

 **Anyway.**

 ***Imitating Gobber* Right then, lets get started.**

* * *

"This is all very flattering, but, err, you don't want me."

Tooth's arms slumped while she looked on, North's eyebrows rose while Bunny's scowl deepened.

Jack looked off to his side, before jumping onto the table that was standing next to him, stepping across the surface.

"Your all, hard work and deadlines." Jack kicked his feet forwards, over the edge, and fell down into a sitting position. "While I'm, snowballs and fun times."

Jack paused for a second with a look of confusion on his face, before murmuring, "I just rhymed."

Looking back up, Jack continued seriously, "I'm not a Guardian."

Bunny started laughing, not full on but it was still there. Prodding North with a elbow, "Yea, tha- that's exactly what I said."

Tooth put a hand on one of Norths arms, saying she'll handle it, before darting to Jack. He prepared himself for another invasion of his privacy.

"Jack, I don't think you understand what it is we do."

Jack couldn't help it, Tooth was in his personal space, looking him in the eyes and had a hand on his shoulder. "Ookay, then. Is this the part where you tell me it's actually fun?" The last part was said with a tad bit of incredulousness.

Tooth stopped, seemingly trying to get her thoughts back on track. Shaking her head, she flew up and gestured to the slowly spinning globe with a lot of lights on.

Tooth continued, "Each of these lights, is a child."

North approached, speaking in a fatherly tone, "A child, who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them."

Tooth dived for Jacks teeth while North had his back turned, fortunately, Jack was expecting it.

Rolling his eyes at the childlike behavior towards him/his teeth, Jack darted out the way with the winds help and a growing mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Tooth darted after him, before Jack interrupted her.

"Tooth?"

She jerked back before she rubbed an arm in embarrassment, causing the twinkle to be accompanied by a teasing grin, distracting Tooth, "Oh..." She looked at the grin for a second, "Sorry."

She flew behind him, turning up on the other side before placing both hands on his shoulder as she smiled... Jack settled with cutely, at him, "They're beautiful."

Jack let the wind drop him down, back onto solid ground. He decided to listen to what North had to say. He didn't seem too fazed by Tooths actions, continuing as if she hadn't done anything.

"OK, no more wishy washy. Pitch is out there doing who knows what!"

Jack chuckled, "You mean... The Boogeyman?"

Before he could continue, North interrupted.

"Yes! When Pitch threatens us," North gestured at the globe, "He threatens them as well."

Jack deadpanned, "Nice speech." North blinked as Jack spun around and started meandering away, "Now, go pick someone else."

Sandys eyebrows rose, he could tell something was different, but before he could tell someone, North stepped forwards incredulously. Bunny shook his head in exasperation as well.

"Pick? You think _we_ pick?" The emphasis on _we_ caught Jacks attention more than the rest of the sentence. Turning to face them side on, he noticed the 4 of them lining up, "No, you were _chosen_ , like we were all chosen... by Man in Moon."

Those three words, which North obviously thought would sway Jack, did nothing.

Sandy's eyes widened further, surprised at the lack of emotion being given to that proclamation.

One of Jack's eyebrows rose, obviously expecting more. When no more came from the dramatically posed Russian, he shrugged.

"OK then," North smirked to himself, "get _him_ to pick someone else then." The smirk disappeared, leaving the four Guardians flabbergasted as Jack started walking away again.

Until Bunny walked forwards a bit, "Ya know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet." Bunny hopped forwards menacingly, "I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?"

Jack smirked privately, he could play that game too.

Turning back again, so that he could see the rabbit out the corner of his eye, before speaking calmly, a hint of mischief glittering in his eyes, "Obviously more than you do."

Bunny shot up, before he started stomping forwards, "But none of them believe in you do they? You see? Your invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist."

Again, one of Jacks eyebrows rose, unimpressed. Bunny was interrupted before he could continue by Tooth inhaling sharply.

"Bunny, enough."

Jack shrugged, "And how much time have you spent with kids, Kangaroo?"

Bunny frowned while Sandy started pulling at Norths coat. Stepping forwards, Bunny scowled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What did you just call me?" He stepped forwards again, making it obvious that he was taller that Jack, "I'm not a kangaroo, mate."

Jack didn't back down. Instead, he looked into Bunny's eyes unflinchingly, "And this whole time I thought you were." He stepped forwards as well, "If your not a kangaroo, what are you?"

"I'm a bunny, mate, the children believe in _me_." Bunny jabbed. If Jack didn't have believers, he would have been effected by it.

But he did. So he wasn't.

Before Jack could retort, North stepped forwards, "Jack, walk with me."

Jack looked at North questioningly, before asking, "Why shouldn't I leave, like, right now?"

Bunny snorted, causing Jack to roll his eyes, "Maybe you should."

North interrupted again, speaking seriously, "I will just take a moment."

Jack mentally shrugged, he _does_ want to look inside the workshop.

Meandering towards North as the man walked away, he caught sight of Tooth giving Bunny a sharp look and Sandy staring at him curiously.

Deciding to come back to that, Jack caught up with North just as he was about to enter the lift.

The ride down was silent, Jack wondering what North wants to say while North pondered about Jacks, un-Jack-like-ness.

Quickly growing bored of the lack of talking, Jack asked, "So," North glanced at him, "what you want?"

North chuckled, before replying, "I tell you in one moment."

Jacks lip twitched into a grin, a surprise, he now knew North wanted to try and convince him to stay for as long as he could get away with. Jack was about to say something else, but his attention was grabbed by the floor they were descending to. The noise was the first thing he noticed, the sound of a busy workshop with workers constantly moving and working, nothing was quite or still. Jack was definitely full of wonder as his eyes darted over the workshop floor, giddy grin spreading across his face and hopping slightly on the spot. Watching the yeti's bustle about, full of energy, made him feel restless.

The only thing that would be better, was if a few games, or pranks, were played as well. But Jack kept the urge back, for now anyway. Instead, he turned towards North.

"It's nothing personal, it's just, what you all do, it's not my thing."

North managed to get sidetracked after 5 steps, signing off a notepad for a yeti while talking to Jack over his shoulder with a flick of the wrist, "Man in Moon say's it is your thing!"

Jack rolls his eyes and snorts lightly, "Then why didn't he say so earlier? Oh," Jack immediately lightens up, a big, mischievous grin creeping onto his face that causes the Yeti he just bumped into to eye him cautiously, "Hi Phil."

North turned around, eyeing him curiously over the friendly-ish greeting to one of his Yeti's.

"You know Phil?"

Jack diverted his attention away from the nervous Yeti, who still kept his eyes stuck on the trickster, to North. "Yep, I try and break into this place, he throws me out again. Got it down like clockwork now."

North frowned at the winter trickster, confused about the fact Jack seemingly breaks into the Workshop, regularly, without his knowledge... And that Phil kept that knowledge to himself, apparently.

Jack's attention diverted to the Elves messing around with the Christmas tree decorations, before noticing the Yeti's working away at the workstations, "Hey, erm. I thought the Elves made the toys."

North leaned over to look at the Elves over Jacks shoulder, whispering conspiratorially, "We just let them believe that." Causing Jack to lean away slightly at the invasion of his personal space, again.

But before Jack really process the 'invasion', an Elf plugged the socket in, electrocuting the other Elf that was holding the wires. Jack's grin broke into a wide smile, amusement at the Elves antics plain to see, but North had already turned away, forcing Jack to catch up with him. But not before he placed some ice around the Elves 'work' for them to mess around with.

"I don't like it! Paint it red!"

The Yeti that was painting a toy robot blue, jumped slightly in surprise as North swiftly marched passed. When the Yeti registered what North had said, he started gesturing wildly at the stacks of blue robots next to him, much to Jacks continued amusement. Jack's smile turned into a slight wince as the Yeti smacked its head into the tabletop. Glancing up at the big man, that was still walking away, Jack slipped a snowball that he had just made in front of the Yeti. Turning around again, Jack missed the snowball give off a light blue sparkle that only he could see.

The Yeti didn't either, but when they bumped the snowball, they did feel better and started chuckling in amusement at the situation. He then went on to re-paint the robots with a little more gusto than before, much to his colleague's astonishment.

By the time Jack managed to catch up with North, he was stepping into a big room that could only belong to the big man himself. Filled with enough ice sculptures, ice blocks and ice equipment to put Jack into astonishment. North stood by the table, dusting his hands together dramatically.

He pulled the little elevated plate out of the elves hands, causing it to fall onto the ground, before offering it to Jack.

"Fruitcake?"

Jack chuckled softly, before offering North a small, thankful, smile. "No, thank you."

North shrugged, then tossed the glass plate away. Several elves scrambled over it, trying to eat the most of the fruitcake as they could before someone noticed them.

North ignored them, instead saying slightly menacingly, while clicking his knuckles as if he were getting ready for a fist fight, "Now we can get down to Tacks a Brass."

Jack couldn't help gulping slightly, this North was by far more intimidating, then he registered the words and immediately forgot about the intimidation and opting for confusion, it was much safer for him.

Mouthing to himself, 'Tacks a..?' The door slammed itself behind him, and he was back to startled while staying confused. Seeing the door lock itself, Jack turned back to the only other occupant in the room. The elves had run away in the brief moments that he had been distracted in.

Seeing North approach him with a piercing stare, Jack's eyes widened as he stumbled back a few steps.

"Who ARE you, Jack Frost?"

Jack stared up at the giant towering over him, this escalated quicker then Bunny could decide if he didn't like the cold, or a blizzard, or him.

Instead of answering the question, or saying whats on his mind, Jack instead stated with a small grin, "Well, you just answered that." He leaned away slightly, speaking quicker, he continued, "Trickster? Mischief Maker? No bells ringing? I'd better go then."

Swiftly turning around, he found the door still shut and locked. Gulping, he turned back to the seemingly amused North, who had taken a small step back and appeared less intimidating, only a little though.

North jabbed a finger into Jacks chest, "Not what I meant! What is your center, Jack Frost?"

And back to confusion, it was like a roller coaster for emotions in Jacks head, only with very few emotions. It was annoying him slightly.

"My... Center?"

North's piercing stare came back, "If man in moon chose you to be a Guardian, you must have something... very... _special_ inside."

Jack grinned impishly, trying to ignore the uncomfortableness of the position he found himself in, "Are you calling me 'special'?"

North nodded enthusiastically, stepping away from the winter sprite, completely oblivious to the slight emphasis on the last word, "Yes, you are special! Man in moon would not chose you otherwise!"

Jack cracked up, that was funnier than he had expected, the confused look on the Russians face only served to push him over the edge and make him fall over laughing.

* * *

 **A long time in the making.**

 **Sailing further from the plot. Let's see where this will end, shall we?**

 **Again, Jack is still hyped slightly from earlier, the journey so far is slightly diverging from the original, it will only go further from here.**

 **Spoilers for the riddles ahead!**

* * *

 **Icicles.**

 **Nothing.**

 **Leaves.**


	4. Super Sledge Ride

**Not long after posting the last chapter, so long ago, when the thought that the 'joke' could be very insulting for some people. Rest assured, although no-one replied saying they were insulted, that was not my intention. I do not insult, intentionally, unless it's some form of good humor, (friends).**

 **[Zog off! Yoo's have fightin' tork all da time, an' den ya say's ya don' wanna fight.]**

 **Hush, you slimy green thing.**

 **[Oy!]**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while, cycling through the stories already posted, oldest first.**

 **So guess what? This one was next!**

 **[Wor, 'bout time ya tossa!]**

 **Silence, worm!**

 **:-)**

 **[Wot! Dat's fightin' tork, dat is! Get back 'ere suz I's can stomp ya, ya git!]**

* * *

 **Somebody's been in the garden,  
** **Nipping the blossoms fair.  
** **All the green gardens are darkened,  
** **Who do you think was there?**

 **(I can't be bothered to try harder for riddles for the moment.)**

* * *

After a while of laughing, glancing at the different emotions present on North's face, before restarting the laughing for slightly different reasons, Jack finally brought himself under enough control to stay upright and pay attention to North and what he still had to say.

"You are finished?" North asked pointedly, left eyebrow raised, his tone, with a hint of steel and humor, was an odd contrast that had Jack quieting down further.

Chuckling a little more as he planted, then lent against, his staff, Jack nodded amiably. He felt slightly tired, the excitement drying up from the days activities, but could still say he was happier then that time in '68.

"Erm, where were we?" Jack grinned lopsidedly.

North blinked, then waved away the concern, "I know where we were." He leaned forward, pointing his finger towards Jack once more, "What is your center?"

Jacks grin slipped in confusion, which was noticed by North, who stepped back and brought a hand to his chin.

Slowly, a smirk made its way through the beard. This worried Jack, a little. It seemed mischievous, with a topping of revenge. North 'hmmed' thoughtfully, smirk still there, before walking over to the cabinet next to the door and reaching onto a shelf.

"Here, this is how you see me, no?" North pulled a matryoshka doll, or one that look remarkably like one, from the shelf. One that held a crude resemblance to North, with the white hair and beard, crossed sabers and rosy cheeks. Just needed a scowl. "Very big, intimidating." He chuckled, then looked at Jack, "But if you get to know me a little." He shoved it towards the younger spirit, nearly conking Jack in the face.

Jack had to place his staff against the table he had started leaning against to completely hold the figurine without dropping it accidentally, his hands quickly coated themselves in frost to provide a better grip.

"Well, go on." North encouraged, crossing his arms, leaning back and peering at Jack expectantly.

Jack hid a grin before it could be noticed, "I didn't know you like handing dolls out, or play with them." Before North could retort with anything, Jack twisted the top and separated the two halves. The bottom half contained another, slightly smaller, doll that looked up at Jack with a jolly smile. Completely counteracting the scowl of the one that encased it before. Jacks eyebrows creased together in confusion, "Yooou are... down right jolly? Really? Wouldn't have guessed."

Before North could reply, Bunny barged through the door. He interrupted whatever North was about to say, "We have a problem, mate." Looking on curiously, Jack smiled at the annoyed look that crossed Norths face, "Trouble at the Tooth Palace."

North was immediately straightened up, pointing a finger into the air and yelling, "To the sleigh!" Before whisking himself out the door, where a pair of Yeti's quickly slipped a coat and fur hat onto the large Russian.

* * *

"Boys! Ship shape!"

"I told you, I'm not going with you guys!" Jack hollered behind the two Guardians, dodging random Yeti's that ran around the room that they had just entered. "There's no way I'm climbing into some, rickety, old..." The double doors that hid the sleigh thudded loudly, causing Jack to start peering at it in curiosity. "Sleigh."

The doors opened majestically, allowing the wildly bucking reindeer to come out into the icy cavern they were standing in. Jack held just enough cognition after seeing the untameable, but beautiful and exiting, beasts to dodge out of the way of an antler that swerved his way aggressively.

Chuckling, but wide eyed, Jack cast his gaze towards the sled the reindeer were pulling.

Before stopping, wide eyed in astonishment, as the sled was pulled through the door and settled, with a thunk, in front of them. He was vaguely aware of North giving him some form of glance and Bunny on the other side with his arms crossed, out the corner of his eye, but he was more focused on the most beautiful sight he had ever witnessed, apart from his believers, nothing more beautiful then that, since he popped out the ice.

He blinked... Nope, still there.

Jack resisted the temptation to pinch himself, this was real, and it was happening. As were the children that played with him mere hours ago.

Breathing in deeply, Jack held a single finger up, but really wanted to throw all ten up, before breaking the silence that had descended onto them.

"Ok, one ride, but that's it." He still wanted to come back with some of his believers for another ride, maybe next time he 'broke in'. No point letting them know he was hooked at first glance, though.

Moving forwards, Jack barely paid the "Everyone loves the sleigh," North threw at Bunny. Gracing a small smirk at the no doubt incredulous look Bunny threw back at North.

"Bunny! What are you waiting for?!" Asked North, just as Jack settled down in the back with Sandy, turning just in time to see Bunny nudge the sleigh nervously.

"I think my tunnels might be faster, mate! And, umm. And safer!" Bunny made to move away from the sleigh, something Jack could barely comprehend doing himself.

He was nabbed by the bandoleer holster near the scruff by North with an exasperated "Argh! Get in!" As if there was going to be no debate about it.

Then again, Bunny didn't get a chance to answer before North called "Buckle up!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where are the bloody seat belts!?"

Jack shared a excited grin with quite Sandy who was sitting next to him. Moving over slightly so that they could talk, Jack leaned over and asked, "Do you know what to expect?" The resultant shake of the head and wider grin only built the thrill further, ensuring the excitement that ran through Jack like a raging river that practically dared to be surfed.

"Ha! That was just expression!" North hollered over Jacks question, before turning so that he faced the front and grasped the reins, then asked the most important question, "Are we ready?" The frantic waving of the hands and worried warbling from the Yeti right next to him was promptly, almost eagerly, ignored, "Good, let's go!"

The sleigh lifted itself slightly, ensuring another swapping of excited grins between Sandy and Jack, before North cracked the reins, sending the reindeer jolting forwards into a mad dash.

Bunny clawed desperately at the armrests, gauging the paint off the wood in what would be a screeching noise. If they were not going too fast to hear it, that is. Jack chuckled at the sight, grin sticking onto his mouth.

"Out the way!" North yelled from the drivers seat, grabbing Jacks attention once more. Just in time to see the reindeer drop downwards.

Jack's eyes darted to the trembling Bunny before switching back to still grinning Sandy, just as they started sloping downwards.

Bunny screamed.

Well, more of a terrified holler, but it counted as a scream to Jack.

Sandy was grabbing onto the seat and armrest with wide eyes in obvious excitement. Grinning stupidly as the wind pulled at his face and hair.

Jack jumped up so that he was standing on the sleigh as it blitzed the racetrack like runway. Hair wiped backwards and excited grin for all to see. He just couldn't help himself, it was as fun as any roller coaster ride he had ever been on.

Stalactites hanging from the sealing while the stalagmites were obviously removed for the sleigh's runway that appeared as if it was made from a bobsleigh's racetrack.

They passed a metal tower that stood out from its icy surroundings, Yeti's hammering away at the structure while the Elves scurried around. A few of the Elves looked over the side and waved at them as they passed before the sleigh moved on to another part of the racetrack like runway.

They passed in-between two walls of ice that left a small, pointed, hole for them to use before North looked over his shoulder with a toothy grin while calling back. "I hope you like the loop-de-loops!"

Jack could just hear Bunny groan out, "I hope ya like carrots." While bouncing on his heels. This wasn't fair. Still too much energy.

He leapt, just as Sandy flung his hands into the air.

Dodging several more stalactites while racing the sleigh to the rapidly approaching gangway should've been illegal, and Jack most definitely shouldn't have been able to even think about it, with how adrenalingly exciting it was. He only just managed to flip back onto the sleigh as it reached the start of the, old, wooden and rickety gangway.

Without any more fanfare, not that Jack thought there should have been more fanfare then a herd of reindeer stamping off a dead drop, they were off to save the Tooth Fairy.

Of course, there was the almost maniditory loop-de-loop-in-the-air that everything that flew needed to do to show off it's new found freedom. The call of "Glazno!", or that's what Jack heard coming from North. But they were away!

Jack laughed as he hopped onto the headrest, right at the back of the sleigh. And then noticing Bunny trying to fold himself in half while keeping himself from throwing up, likely because it would involve looking over the side or having his feet in vomit.

Jack didn't know spirits could throw up, he'd never done it before.

"Hey, Bunny." Jack called, hopping slightly so that he was squatting on the backrest while facing the Humanoid bunny.

Bunny looked up at him, Jack stood up slowly, "Check out this vie-woaah!" the frost spirit let himself fall dramatically, hoping to give Bunny a scare for the attempted provocation from the workshop.

Bunny flattened himself against the sleigh the second Jack fell over, panic setting into him. "Uh, ah, North! He's, huh, hauh." Bunny finally managed to look over the side, when he realized no-one was paying him any attention.

Only to be met with the image of Jack, leaning against one of the treads, relaxing and smirking up at the terrified rabbit.

"Ahh, you do care." Jack cooed, getting so many kicks out of seeing Bunny so scared for him, or himself. And the scowl that quickly overtook Bunny's features tickled him all the more.

"Oh, rack off ya bloody show pony!" Growled Bunny, glaring down at the relaxed frost spirit.

Before Jack could respond with any number of responses to Bunny's anger filled reply. North hollered back towards them.

"Hold on everyone!" Jack slipped back onto the sleigh while Bunny was distracted with North, "I know a short cut!"

Jack glanced at Sandy excitedly, short cuts were always more fun than the long routes, maybe more so for the sleigh. Sandy was clapping with a wide, soft grin wile somehow rolling his eyes when Bunny called.

"Oh, oh, oh strewth! I knew we shoulda taken the tunnels!"

North pulled out one of his snow globes, causing Jack to lean forwards slightly. He'd heard of these, but didn't know what they did. "I say," North uttered mysteriously, circling the globe ball around using his wrist, before leaning in to almost whisper, "Tooth Palace."

The globe suddenly cleared of the fake snow, revealing, for a few seconds, some form of intricately tampered mountain that looked out of place in a snow globe. Without further pause, North threw the snow globe in front of the sprinting reindeer where it shattered in midair and a portal came into being in front of them, swirling colours preventing anyone from knowing what lay on the other side. Only the spoken location being any indicator. Jack gripped the armrest tightly as they shot through, feeling the same distortions and feelings as when the Yeti's dragged him to the North Pole.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger, unless you know what will happen next of course.**

 **Sorry it took so long to update, here's a list of excuses, please feel free to skip;**

 **Decided to cycle through my stories, last to update comes first.**

 **Internet went haywire at home, couldn't get it to work for the longest time.**

 **I found out I take a certain amount of dislike to following stories or films, it's tedious. In another story I'm doing, someone is saying the story was following the film too much, on the first day in the film, before most interactions with someone who doesn't want to interact too much.**

 **Lost interest, saw some stories that looked interesting enough and got distracted.**

 **I think that's all, not much, but something.**

* * *

 **Hopefully I can get the next chapter out sooner, hopefully.**


End file.
